


He tastes like you only sweeter

by Kindred



Series: Thanks for the memories [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Biting, Character Death, Charley just wants help, M/M, Peter is a coward, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, angry charley, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley is loosing the battle, his girlfriend has been kidnapped by a pissed of vampire, his mother is in hospital and Peter well Peter is more of a coward than Charley thought....</p>
            </blockquote>





	He tastes like you only sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is if the film took a different turn after Amy get's kidnapped. all the what IF's

He ran back into Peter’s penthouse, he found the older man half-dressed and throwing his things into a case. He stood there for a moment watching him as he drunk some clear into his mouth from the bottle, it was dribbling down his chin spilling on his shirt “He took Amy.” Charley said, as he step on the ashy of Ed, Peter snapped his head up looking at him wide eye as if he was shocked that he was still alive  
“Sorry.” He tells him, seeing a flicker of anger cross the teen’s eyes and his face flinch   
“Sorry? Is that all you got to say is sorry? I need to kill him! I can still save her!” Charley screamed at him as he walked over to the older man.

Peter shook his head as he closed the case looking back up at him “You can’t kill him Charley you’re what 17 years old and it’s only luck your lasted this long, I bet your cherry hasn’t been popped yet.” He tells him as he takes another swig from his spirits. Charley let anger bubble up inside of him, he grabbed the bottle out of Peter’s hand and threw it half way across the room, smashing as it hit the ground  
“I NEED YOUR HELP! STOP BEING A COWARD STOP RUNNING AWAY JERRY WILL ALWAYS FIN…” Peter grabbed Charley by the shoulders and kissed him.

Charlie eyes widen as he tried to push Peter off him, but the older man held onto him and pushing him against the counter moving his hands to Charlie’s face. The teen could taste the alcohol and cigarettes in Peter’s mouth as he tried to push him off again, he turned his head and felt tall man’s lips kiss along his jaw “Don’t fight this Charley just feel.” He whispered into the boy’s ear. Charley felt his body turn against him and start reacting to Peter’s magic hands. “That’s it just feel.” He whispered gently as he pulled the teen’s shirt up and over his head. 

The curly hair teen lunged at Peter tackling him to the floor and kissing him back with just the same amount of force. It was gentle any more it was rough and painful as they tore each other clothes off as they rolled around the broken glass and objects. Peter had his leather trousers down around his ankles as he parted the teen’s legs while he sucked on his neck “Just do it!” Charley cried out as he felt the hard blunt head of the older man’s cock touch his entrance before Peter snapped his hips forward roughly entered Charley. The teen threw his head back screamed and arched his back gasping as if all the air from his body was knocked out of him.

Peter groaned ignoring the screams of boy under him as he started thrusting into him at an erratic rate, the older man pinned the teen’s hands down above his head as turned Charley’s head and started to bite his neck with his blunt human teeth. The teen felt the burning pain of the member that was forced in side of him and the pain on his neck where Peter’s teeth held onto him, but the pain felt wonderful and he’s never felt harder than anything in his life and the way Peter took him like animal. If his mind wasn’t so clouded by anger and lust he would realised that Peter was stopping him from going after Jerry.

It all ended with both of them climaxing in screams and moans, Peter grunted as he filled Charley with his cum as the teen came between their stomachs. The teen passed out under Peter, pulling himself up the older man looked down at the mess he made. The feeling of being on cloud nine faded and the feeling of cold dread filled him as he realised what he’s done “Oh god.” He whispered as he slipped out of Charley and then grabbed throw and placed over the teen’s body “I’m so sorry Charley.” He whispered again as he put his clothes on.

Morning came with a painful ringing of someone mobile. Charley groaned as his head thumbing as he reached out for his jeans. Still not fully aware of where he is he picked up the mobile and put it to his ear “Hello?” His voice hurt it was so raw that it just speaking was enough to make him feel worst. “What happen?” He asked as he forced himself to sit up with a wince “But… you said she was going to be okay?” He could feel tears burning his eyes as he looked around the penthouse living room remembering last night “Oh god.” He whispered as he dropped his mobile.

He was a lone, alone in the penthouse Peter screwed him and ran leaving a note on ‘I’m sorry’ was all he wrote. His mother died in hospital never waking up, there was a slow bleed in the brain that they never found. He showered scrubbing his skin raw until he looked like a tomato, after shower he got dressed in his clothes and walked back out the penthouse taking some old weapons before he went after Jerry….


End file.
